Double Check
by FeatherKisses45
Summary: This is my first story. Bolin and Mako have a sister whos dating Tahno. She thinks that hes changed but Bolin and Mako beg to differ. dating Tahno isnt causing problems for only her brothers, but for a friend that longs to be something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Check**

**Mako and Bolin's little sister is convinced she did, but has Tahno really changed since he lost his bending. Or will he go back to his old ways?**

**Mako: 18/Bolin: 17/Tamika: 16/Kory: 17**

"You're doing what… that guy is evil, why are you going out with him?" Mako screamed. Tami had seen this coming. Since Tahno lost his bending, he wasn't as… well let's just say he wasn't the same. He was more understanding and caring; especially towards her. She had been dating Tahno behind her brothers' backs, but Mako had found out of course. Now he was fuming.

"He cares about me, I am totally sure he does" she retorted

"Oh really? How do you know?" Mako said crossing his arms

"Because he told me he loved me and he kissed me!" she said clenching her fists and stomping her foot on the floor. Flames escaped her lips as she spoke.

"You don't know what that guy is like Tami, he's a bad dude "Bolin said smacking his fist against his palm

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" she said grabbing her jacket and stomping out towards the docks on Air Temple Island. She ran towards the cliff and jumped off, she used her firebending to fly through the air. (A trick General Iroh had showed her.) She decided that she needed to be with Tahno right now.

"Well that didn't go well" Bolin said slumping down in a chair.

"Yeah well, I just hope he really did change for her sake."

At Tahnos apartment…

Tamika was in Tahnos apartment and was sitting on the couch drinking tea. Tahno was studying her intently. She was unusually quiet and still. Whenever she came over she would be bounding around the room to music and making him dance with her.

"Okay what happened, you're too quiet" Tahno said. That one sentence was all it took to start the waterworks.

"Oh Tahno… they said that…that you hadn't really changed" she cried

"Come here" he said softly. Once Tamika was sitting on his lap he held her face in his hands and spoke again.

"Did you believe them" she shook her head no, and then he smiled and kissed her lips.

His lips were soft and firm. Tahnos hands roamed to her waist and hers around his neck. Tamika parted her lips and Tahno slipped his tongue inside. Tamika moaned into his mouth which turned him on even more. He moved on to kiss her neck. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she sighed contently. Tahno started licking and nipping her neck causing Tamika to let out long, deep moans. Tamika was letting the stress and anger from her previous argument melt away. Tahno hit her soft spot and her eyelids fluttered close.

"Goodnight my little princess" he said kissing her forehead and carrying her sleeping form to his bedroom.

- Total time skip like 1 week later-

Tamika woke up happy, her brothers had started warming up to Tahno and she was happy. She knew that Tahno had gotten his bending back earlier, because that was what Korra had said once she got back to the Island. Tamika decided to call him and see what he was doing.

"Hey Tahno… oh…you do…okay bye." Tamika hung up the phone. She wondered what was wrong with Tahno, he sounded different in some way. And he called her Tamika. That was her name but he usually called her Tami. She paid no mind to it and started getting dressed. She put on her tan long sleeve shirt and deep red vest that had ties in the front. She also put on her black pants and tan ankle high boots. Tamika stood in front of her full length mirror and started brushing her hair. She just left it down with a Fire Nation pin at the left side of her hair. Tamika stepped out of the door and started jumping around and laughing. She looked at her brothers who were laughing at her. In the middle of her little 'dance' she bumped into Tahno. Mako, Bolin and Tenzins oldest son Kory watched as their Tamika's expression faded from happiness to confusion…

"What do you mean by time apart?"She asked confused

"I mean that I'm breaking up with you" Tahno said

Then sadness…

"Why are you breaking up with me, I thought you said you loved me" she told him, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Tahno wiped away her tears and then spoke.

"Well I did say I loved you. I just don't love you anymore. Now that I have my bending back, I have my fan girls back too. Who would want to be tied down to one girl when he could have a whole group of girls?" He said with a smile.

Then anger…

All the love Tamika ever had for Tahno was gone in an instant. Her burgundy eyes had a fire blazing inside them, not that he would know because she had her head down. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. She clenched her fists and then unclenched them. She lightning bended him from where he was standing. She finally picked up her head and her expression was that of a death glare. She balled her fists as they lit on fire. Her hair blew upwards into the air and she had this red glow around her body. Bolin got up to go and stop her but Mako put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Mako said as he shook his head. Bolin sat back down. Tahno was terrified and was backing up away from her.

"You broke my heart." She said looking into his ice blue eyes.

"Now I'm going to break every bone in your sorry ass!" she said kicking up her legs and shooting fire at him. She punched at him but he was on his feet and moving around.

"Stay still, ahhh!" she screamed. She shot two fire blasts to his left and three to his right and then one to the front of him. He blocked the first two but could not dodge the other ones. She stood breathing heavily as the flames extinguished from her now relaxed hands. The glow faded and she suddenly felt dizzy. Tamika fell to her knees from exhaustion and Kory was immediately at her side followed by Mako and Bolin.

"Are you okay?"Worry evident in his tone. The first thing Tamika saw was the face of her best friend Kory. Only this time, she saw him in a different light. His clear blue eyes sparkled in the light and his wavy long blonde hair fluttered in the light breeze. His smile was so comforting and for the first time since she met him; she thought his voice sounded sexy.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" he offered her his hand and she took it. Once her hand made contact with his hand, she felt this tingly feeling.

"What happened with Tahno? You totally blew him off the island." Mako said

"Literally" Bolin said throwing his hands in the air.

"Um, he… broke up with me and said he didn't love me anymore." She said looking at her feet.

"Well at least we know not to make you mad." Bolin said resulting in laughs from all four of them. Tamika looked over at Kory who was looking at her. They both turned away with a blush on their faces.

Tamika spent the rest of the week in her own little word. 'Why do I always get so flustered around him now, that never happened to me before' she thought. All week she had caught herself on numerous occasions; daydreaming about her best friend. Just yesterday she was supposed to be practicing her firebending with Mako; she was doing fine until Kory walked up in there. As soon as he flashed his smile and waved at her all concentration fell off the cliff. Mako had asked him to help position my hands. (Take into consideration, that he was an air bender)

He came from the back of me and started moving my arms and hands into the position and there was that tingly feeling again. He said something about moving my legs farther apart for a better stance, and his warm breath tickled her face.

"See you later, I'll be thinking about you" he whispered in her ear. She turned her head slightly and he kissed her neck twice before stepping away.

"Thanks bro" Mako said Kory as he walked back into the house

"Don't worry about it" he said looking at Mako and then he looked at Tamika. "Happy training, Tami." he said flashing a mischievous smile and winking at Tamika before disappearing into the building.

Tamika could not believe that had happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She let out a small scream as she rolled and fell off of her bed and onto the floor.

"Hold on a minute" she said rubbing her head and getting up. When she opened the door Korra and Asami were standing there.

"Tamika, we need to have a talk" Asami said, her arms crossed.

"Yeah and it's about Kory" Korra said with her hands on her hips, standing next to Asami.

"What about him?" Tamika said looking away from her friends. Korra and Asami looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"She's got it bad" Korra said closing the door.

"You're in love with Kory aren't you?" Asami said

"I don't know what you're talking about. We are just friends" she looked at Asami and Korra who were staring at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Aren't we?" she unsure of herself as she sat on her bed.

"You are so in denial, he is so into you" Asami said.

"Yeah, you need to take some initiative and make the first move" Korra said.

"Oh really? That's coming from the one who got jealous whenever Mako was with Asami" Tamika said.

"No offense Asami" she added quickly.

"None taken, I'm over it" she said waving her hand.

"Tamika go get ready for your sparring match. You're going against Kory" Bolin said as he popped his head in the room and popped back out.

"Hey girls, I think I just died and went to the spirit world" Tamika said leaning her head against the windowsill. Korra and Asami looked at their friend and each put a hand on her shoulders.

"Good luck" They both said in unison.

Outside in the courtyard Tamika was bouncing around and throwing punches at an invisible target. She kept repeating the phrase 'concentration' in her head. But then she saw Kory come out and stop on the other side of the court.

"Are you ready?" he asked

His soft velvety voice was trapped in her head and she could not think about anything else.

"Dammit!" she said before he threw the first punch. A blast of wind came flying at her head.

"Pay attention Tami." Mako said from the sidelines. It didn't take long before Tami got Kory pinned on the ground. She placed her foot softly on top of his chest and pumped her fist in the air.

"I won!" she said triumphantly. Kory sent a blast of air at her feet, causing her to fall. He then sat on top of her waist and pinned her wrists above her head. He used his other hand to brush his blonde hair out of his face. He leaned down close and his breath tickled her face as he spoke.

"I believe I won. Maybe next time beautiful." Kory said with a smile. He kissed her cheek and stood up. Tamika sat up and touched her hand to her cheek. The spot where Kory's lips had been was still hot, but her hands stayed there as if they were frozen to the spot.

'He likes me' Tamika thought. The kiss went unseen to Mako and Bolin who were now slapping fives with Kory. Tamika walked over to Korra and Asami and whispered something in their ears. Korra took Tamika's hand and dragged her into the temple and Asami sauntered over to the boys.

"Bolin… Bolin…" he was totally ignoring her. She slapped him lightly behind his head.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his head.

"We're borrowing your sister okay?" when Bolin nodded his head she smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"See you later, TEDDY BEAR." She said with a chuckle before sprinting off towards the house.

"Your pet nickname is TEDDY BEAR?" Mako asked as Kory tried to stifle a laugh. Bolin just sighed and walked towards the house without answering Makos obvious question.

In Asamis room…

"Okay, so we established that he likes you. Now you have to ask him out." Asami said as soon as she was seated.

"What! Why do _I _have to ask _him_ out?" she exclaimed as Korra handed her a cup of leechi juice.

"Because I told you before that _you_ should take the first step, but he was the one that did it instead. So now _you _have to take the second step." Korra stated while sipping her juice. Tamika glared at Korra and she glared right back. Tamika gave Asami the help-me-out-here look.

"You're on your own girlfriend" Asami told her.

"All right, now go catch yo'self a man." Korra said slapping her friend on the back.

Tamika found him at the edge of the cliffs looking at the water. She approached him quietly and stood next to him.

"Um… I was… wondering if maybe you…um, wanted to go to that new amusement park with me tomorrow? Unless you don't want to then that's… okay too." She said sheepishly. When she looked up from her feet, he was looking into her eyes. His head was tilted and a smile played at his beautiful lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer. He brought his other hand to her chin and tilted her face up to see amber colored eyes and slightly parted lips.

Tamika's eyes widened when Kory kissed her. His lips where warm and soft as they moved with hers. Her eyes closed as silent tears rolled down her face. Kory separated first and took notice of her tears straight away.

"You're crying, why?" he asked in a calm tone as he cupped her cheeks.

"I don't know, but once someone starts crying they can't stop even if they want too." She said laughing a little. Tamika closed her eyes as Kory wiped her tears away. He kissed her lips again, only this time it was more passionate. Tamika moaned as he put his tongue in her mouth and her knees got a little weak. When they separated again they were breathing hard. Tears were no longer evident on Tamika's face.

"No more crying okay, those beautiful eyes should not have tears in them." He told her holding her close against his chest.

"So does that mean you'll go out with me?" she asked looking up at him. He was only a few inches taller than her but she still needed to look up at him.

"I would have thought that kiss gave away my answer." He said moving some hair out of her eyes. Tamika smiled brightly at him and bit her lip.

"See you tomorrow, and wear something sexy" Kory whispered in her ear before smacking her ass. He started towards the house and then turned to walk backwards.

"I'll be dreaming of you beautiful." He blew her a kiss and winked before sprinting towards the house. Tamika's face turned bright pink and waved good-night.

Asami and Korra were waiting in her room when she got there. She closed the door and then leaned her back on it. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and then took a seat on the floor.

"So what happened?" Korra asked impatiently.

"Yeah give us all the juicy details" Asami said excitedly. Tamika hugged the pillow to her chest and looked at her friends.

"You guys are going to want to sit down for this." Tamika said motioning to the floor cushions beside her. Once her friends were seated she started to tell them about her romantic encounter…

"Okay so I found him at the edge of the cliff and he was looking at the water. I wasn't sure of what to say yet so I just stood up next to him. Then I asked him if he would like to go to that new amusement park with me. When I looked at him he had this calm expression on his face and he was smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me and-" Tamika was cut off by korra.

"Wait he kissed you, like on your lips?" Korra said leaning closer to her friend.

Tamika giggled and then replied.

"Yes, and don't interrupt me. It's rude." She said scolding her friend.

"Anyway, he kissed me and his lips were so soft and warm. I started crying and don't ask me why because I don't know why. Of course he asked me why I was and I told him I don't know why but once you start, you can't stop even if you want to. Then I closed my eyes while he wiped my tears away. Then he kissed me again only-" Tamika was interrupted, this time it was Asami.

"He kissed you again?" Asami said but then was silenced by Tamika's death stare.

"Only this time when he kissed me, it was passionate and he had his tongue in my mouth. I moaned and my knees got a little weak but then we separated. We were both breathing hard when he told me to wear something sexy for tomorrow and then he slapped my ass. He also told me that he would be dreaming of me." All three girls looked at each other and then sighed. The girls stayed up until a little longer but then retired to their rooms.

Next day…

Tamika was throwing clothes out of her closet and trying to decide what to wear. Buried under that pile of clothes were Asami and Korra. They both simultaneously popped up out of the pile.

"Hey girl watch were you are throwing stuff." Korra told her. Tamika shot her an apologetic look and went back into her closet. While this was going on, Asami was busy matching clothes and shoes.

"I got it!" Asami declared. She stood back to look at the outfit she laid out for Tamika.

"It's perfect, thanks Asami" Tamika said stepping out of the closet.

"Not bad for somebody who wears skirts all the time. Even I would wear that." Korra said with a smile.

Tamika got up early and got ready. She was wearing a yellow skirt that went about mid-thigh. She was also wearing a black shirt that had rips in it.(the rips are there on purpose)She had on black sneaker boots and she put her black hair into two ponytails. she finished her breakfast and then looked around for Kory.

"Hey Pema, did you see-"

"Outside" she said pointing to the door before Tamika even finished her question. Tamika smiled and then moved to stand in the doorway. Kory was practicing his airbending. He looked so graceful moving around and jumping around. he was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white polo and neon blue all-stars. He looked so focused, she wondered...

Tamika sent a quick fireball at him. As soon as it got close enough, he jumped and sent a blast of air at it. Tamika stood there open mouthed.

"But, but your eyes were closed." she said pointing at him. He walked up to her and intertwined his hand with hers.

"Lets go." he said pulling her along towards the dock. Korra,Asami and Bolin popped their heads over a bush.

"Asami, I doubt thuis is a very good-" Asami put a finger on Bolins lips to shush him.

"Be quiet or youll give us away." Asami said as they slowly trailed behind Tamika and Kory.

"Come on, hurry up." Korra whispered. "you are not gonna wanna miss this."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is boring. They haven't done anything. All they've done is walk around." Korra exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

"We've only been watching them for ten minutes." Bolin stated.

"Oh, would have thought we were watching them for hours." Korra said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh will you guys shut up, if we don't pay attention we could…" Asami looked around and didn't see the couple. "…lose them." She said flatly. She slapped Bolin and punched Korra.

Tamika and Kory looked back behind them and stopped running.

"I think we lost them." Tamika replied.

"Y-yeah." Kory said trying to catch his breath. He never knew Tamika could run that fast. When he looked at her, Tamika's eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"Good, now the fun can begin." She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. They spent the day playing various games and going on different rides. They played darts, ring toss, and played with the squirt guns. Tamika lost and silently fumed to herself. Kory tapped her shoulder and held a stuffed polar-bear dog toy in front of her which she gladly took with a smile. They stopped for a while to eat but soon resumed their activities. Tamika and Kory rode the bumper cars, roller coasters and water rides. When they got to the top they could see the whole fair before the coaster took them down into a tank of water and then back out. At the end of the day they were soaking wet, but happy.

"This would be a good time to be a water bender don't you think?" Kory asked with a laugh. Tamika lit a flame in her hand and held it close to them.

"I could dry our clothes, but that would probably take some time." She said as she closed her palm and the flame disappeared. The two benders walked home in comfortable silence.

"I can't believe we lost them. We searched the whole fair and still couldn't find them." Korra said as the three teenagers walked home.

"It's you and Bolin's fault that we lost them. If you two could have stayed quiet, I wouldn't have lost my focus and then we wouldn't have lost them." Asami said in a bored and annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry about that." Bolin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright, let's just get home. I'm tired." Asami replied as they neared the docks.

Tamika and Kory were standing on the porch looking at the stars when Tamika broke the silence.

"I had a good time today, although some of it consisted of getting away from the girls and my brother." Tamika stated.

"I would say that was part of the fun." Kory said hugging her waist. Tamika placed her hands on Kory's chest and felt that tingly feeling again. She let out a quiet sigh as she felt the feeling wash over her. Tamika looked into Kory's eyes and kissed him, slowly. The kiss quickly grew fast and feverish. Tamika tangled her fingers in his hair; tugging on it, willing him to make the kiss deeper. He gripped her waist tighter and the tingling feeling intensified. Tamika bit his bottom lip and pulled on it lightly earning a low groan from Kory. The bag of souvenirs that was around Tamika's arm dropped to the floor as Kory lifted her by her ass and placing her on the porch railing. Kory traced her lips with his tongue and then put in Tamika's mouth. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt warmth begin to pool inside of her. Kory held her left leg on him by holding her thigh and held her with his other hand. Tamika let out a gasp as Kory's lips touched her neck. He kissed her neck and licked it in long, slow strokes. Tamika's voice started to hitch as she suddenly realized where they were.

"We shoo-shouldn't do t-this, some-somebody could cat-catch us." The words tumbled from her lips in a broken sentence. Kory stopped what he was doing momentarily so that he could talk.

"There's only one way somebody will catch us." He was easing his hand up into her skirt and in her panties.

"What way is that?" she asked slowly. Kory laughed a little and kissed her neck before responding.

"Just try not to make a lot of noise." He said as he stuck his fingers into her moist folds. Tamika let out a loud moan as he worked his fingers back and forth inside of her. Tamika's eyes were half lidded and she was panting; hard.

"I… I can't…" Tamika mumbled as she felt her climax building.

"Just a little longer baby." Kory told her as he pumped his fingers faster. Tamika tried to hold it, she really did. But she couldn't.

"I can't… I-I'm coming…" Kory took his fingers out just in time as Tamika felt a wave of pleasure crash over. She comed with a loud scream that Kory caught with a deep, passionate kiss. Tamika sat there, on the railing as she rode out the last waves of ecstasy.

"Good girl." He told her. Kory was turned on by how well her body reacted to him and what he was doing. He also had a throbbing hard on, but now was not the time for that. He picked her up of the railing with one arm and picked up her bag with the other.

"Let's get you to bed." He whispered as he walked inside the house as quietly as an air bender could. Tamika mumbled a few incoherent words as her eyelids felt heavy. Kory carried her to her bedroom and helped her change into her pj's. The curtains on the window were drawn so it was dark in the room. He couldn't see her, but he could sense her in the room. That helped a lot because he didn't want to see her naked… **yet**. Kory tucked her into bed and handed her the stuffed animal he won her at the fair. She held it close to her like a child getting its first toy. But then again this is probably her first toy, seeing that she had lived on the streets with her brothers for most of her life. Kory was glad that he could be here for her; especially after all she has been through. (Including that phase she went through with Tahno.) It had wrecked every nerve in Kory's body to see her heart get broken by that bastard. Kory looked down at the girl asleep in her bed and smiled. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her head before walking towards the door. He turned slightly and looked at her.

"At least I can make you happy now." He said before closing the door.

Korra, Bolin and Asami had just made it back to the island and tried to sneak into the house. Korra and Asami were walking ahead of Bolin when he thought about something. Him and the girls had gone out without telling Mako. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother would not be waiting up for them. He saw Korra go to open the door and ran to catch up to them.

"Wait! Don't open the… door." Bolin said as the three teenagers stepped inside the house to see Mako lounging in a chair in the living room, glaring at them.

"Hey Mako." Asami said in a drawn out kind of tone. Mako was unfazed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"WHERE. WERE. YOU?"


	3. Chapter 3

'Great, just great. Now we're in trouble.' Bolin thought. Mako got up from his chair, arms still crossed.

"I'm waiting for your answer." He said while staring at them impatiently.

"Just at the fair with Tami and Kory." Bolin told his brother.

"Then where are they." He shot the three teens a questioning glance. Bolin, Korra and Asami looked at each other trying to come up with an excuse.

"We came home earlier because we were tired out but Korra wanted to go on a few more rides." Kory said leaning in the doorway. Korra was started and sent a fireball towards his head, which he reflected with an air spiral.

"Whoa, that's the second time I've had a fireball thrown at me." He said calmly as he brushed some of his long blonde hair out of his face.

"Korra you shouldn't do that. Everyone should come home together and you guys shouldn't stay out to late. You guys had me worried." Mako said pointing at them and then hugging Korra close.

"Hmm." Kory sighed before stretching and then placing his arms behind his head. "I'm gonna turn in for the night." He said pointing down the hallway and then proceeding to walk down it.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Asami said. "We've all had a long day."

"Yeah, you guys can tell me all about what you did at the fair." Mako said with a grin. Everyone looked at him with a worried face before retiring to their rooms for the night.

The next morning Tamika felt the sun's rays on her cheeks but for once, she didn't want to get up. She was feeling kind of sore and recalled why. She was feeling more tired than usual and reached her hand behind her head to draw the curtains.

"Stupid Kory." She mumbled to herself as she struggled to pull the curtain.

"What did I do?" Kory said as he leaned in the doorway. Tamika was surprised and fell of the bed with a loud 'thump'.

"Ouch, that-" Tamika's breath caught as her eyes drank in the sight before her. Kory was standing in the doorway without a shirt on and a towel on his head. Every other part of him was dressed. Kory chuckled and bent down in front of her.

"Need some help there." He asked holding out his hand and flashing his signature smile. Tamika gladly took his hand and he helped her stand up. Her knees felt weak and she had to lean on him for support.

"I can't even stand properly because of you." She said glaring at him. He picked her up and placed her on her bed and sat beside her. Tamika was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her hair was splayed out around her and she had her arms above her head. Kory looked down at her and smiled. Tamika opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm mad tired because you-" Tamika was cut off by Kory's lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and then kissed him back with as much passion. She ran her hands down his bare chest but then pushed him lightly.

"I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm too tired and I hate starting things that I can't finish." She looked at him with the most innocent eyes. He laughed and rested his head on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked as her cheeks became heated.

"You said you were tired, so I'm gonna take a nap with you." Kory replied without opening his eyes.

"What if somebody like Mako comes in?"

"Should have been more worried about that last night. Besides, it's just a nap. He won't do anything." Kory said. Tamika looked at the door and then back at Kory. She bit her bottom lip while contemplating the consequences. Kory opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. She was mumbling to herself and counting something on her fingers. Kory started rubbing little imaginary circles and pressing his thumbs into her sides. Tamika let out a soft sigh as the soreness in her body melted.

"Rest up beautiful, you need it." He whispered. Tamika let his soft voice lull her to sleep. Kory watched as she slept; the slow rising and falling of her chest and her even breathes. He soon fell asleep and when he woke up, noticed that it was a little bit after noon.

"Whoa, we have been meditating too much lately. Thanks a lot dad, not." He grumbled to himself. Tamika stirred in her sleep but did not wake.

"Kory…" she mumbled. He looked over to see that she was talking in her sleep.

"What is it Tami?" he questioned with a curious tone.

"I… I want you to…" she stopped her sentence short and mumbled something before turning over. Kory looked at the girl lying beside him and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pondering on what she might want him to do. He smiled a little before getting up and walking towards the door. Whether he liked it or not, he had air bending training with his father and siblings. And guess what they were doing today…. Meditating! He made his way to the dining room where he was ambushed by Ikki.

"Good morning. Where's Tami? Why did you sleep so long? Is Tami sleeping? Were you sleeping with her? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Ikki spoke that sentence in one breath while jumping up and down on her big brothers chest.

"First of all stop jumping on me because I can't really breath." She stopped jumping and sat in front of him expectantly, waiting for him to answer her questions.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded her head and he sighed.

"Fine. In her room, I was really tired, yes, I'm not answering that." He got up off the floor and sat at the table. Mako gave Kory a confused look but Kory disregarded it.

"How did you sleep Kory?" Pema asked as she fed Rohan.

"I slept well mom." He commented.

"Wait, so that girl is sleeping in?" Asami said pointing down the hall with a weird expression plastered on her face.

"Oh hell no. I don't think so. This girl is not gonna sleep while we gotta train, and I will get her out of that bed one way or another." Korra said getting up from her seat at the table.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I think it would be better if I got her." Kory suggested. Mako gave Kory another look and then glanced at Bolin who quickly looked away.

"Why?" Mako questioned.

"Just saying." He replied as he started eating his breakfast.

"To dam late for that!" Korra screamed from down the hall. Everybody was quiet as she entered Tami's room. A few screams were heard, a thud and then flames. Korra's loud scream from down the hall as she ran out the room patting her singed hair.

"She shot flames at me!" Korra said as she sat back down. Bolin laughed but then stopped when Korra scowled at him.

"I'll get her." Kory said. He put his hands in his pockets and walked slowly down the hall and leaned in the doorway of Tamika's room.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said with a grin. Tamika, who was sitting on her bed, looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, actually I did because you should have been in the bed but you weren't in it." She said. The anger was evident in her voice.

"Well you didn't want your brother to catch us did you?" he asked while moving closer towards her.

"No, but you could have at least woke me up." He wrapped his arms around her slim frame and she pushed him away a little to look into his eyes.

"It made me feel bad because you just left without saying anything." A single tear slid down her cheek and Kory brushed it away.

'Don't cry baby. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I just wanted you to get your rest and I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He lifted her chin up and touched his lips to hers lightly before she pulled away.

"You should probably go finish your breakfast before the others start wondering what's taking so long and come looking for us." She said walking towards the window and staring out of it.

"You're coming with me." Kory said.

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"I'm not taking no as an answer." Kory said in a calm voice. Tamika turned around and raised an eyebrow at him before he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Tamika struggled to get out of his arms but he was too strong.

"Let me go or ill singe your hair." She said lighting a tiny flame in her hand as she continued to struggle.

"You could try, but you'd never be able too." Kory said as he walked down the hall.

"And why not." Tami questioned.

"Because you would be devastated if you weren't able to run your hands through it." He said with a bit of smugness in his tone. Tamika stopped moving and extinguished the flame in her palm. He brought her to the table where he placed her in a seat and then sat down himself. Mako was the most surprised to see this and decide he need to clear something up. He wasn't sitting long before Mako asked to talk to him outside.

"What do you want to talk about Mako?" Kory questioned.

"Is there something going on between you and my sister?" He said in the most serious tone ever.


End file.
